A Community Episode
by Stranker
Summary: What happens when the RWBY subreddit gets to design an episode in between Volumes? This happens.


A breeze chilled the silent room as everyone sat down at the round table. Many of them were nervous, but those of them who knew why TheSoundofStars called this meeting were excited.

Everyone was relieved after the Volume 4 finale. Somehow, no one had died. Unfortunately, the show would not return until Fall. What would the subreddit do until then? Would it fall apart into a cesspool of memes during the hiatus? Time would tell.

"Let us begin," TheSoundofStars finally said. "For those of you who don't know, I have recently been contacted by Miles and Kerry. They want to have a community made episode. We, the people of the RWBY subreddit, are in charge of writing an episode that takes place between Volume 4 and Volume 5."

Excited murmuring rose up at this comment. They were going to get a write an episode of RWBY? Many of them had ideas that they wanted to see happen in the show. This would be the chance to make it happen.

"This is a one time thing," Menolith said, continuing where TheSoundofStars left off. "The episode has to make sense, so not everyone's ideas will work."

"You have one hour," Ezreal024 said, "to discuss among yourselves how the episode will play out. We will be joining in the discussion, of course. Which is why I would like to propose that we have this episode focus on Mercury."

"No one cares about him!" someone shouted. "He was irked in Volume 4 and has been irrelevant since!"

"HE WAS NOT IRKED!" Ezreal shouted.

"Forget about Mercury," Exessen said. "Renora was confirmed last Volume! We need an entire episode about their relationship!"

"We got a whole Volume about their relationship," RaiseYourDonger007 said. "Besides, I think we all know what's going on between the two of them in between Volumes ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"

"Actually," Patmaster1995 said, "a Renora scene could work. What if one of them were to almost die?"

"NO!" the entire room shouted.

"How about we write an episode focused on Tai?" GYUZ asked. "That guy doesn't get enough attention."

"You think Tai doesn't get enough attention?" OutcastMunkee asked. "Neptune hasn't had an important scene since Volume 2!"

"Here here!" jokey_boy said. "This should be an episode focused on team SSSN. We need to see what's been going on with Neptune, Sage, and Scarlet since Volume 3 ended."

"Can we return to that idea of having the episode focus on Mercury?" NightsWatchh asked.

"No," someone replied.

"I have an idea," danielr1341 said.

"No," someone said from across the room.

"But-"

"We will not have an episode focused on Emerald, revealing that she is a Branwen.

"I know what we need," WarrenDSherman said. "We need the Summer breeding program theory to be canon!"

"Let's not have out episode be one giant shitpost," ChaosPheonix11 said.

"Let's make an episode focused on bumblebee!" JillianForDays said.

"No!" redwing36 protested. "We need a Ladybug episode!"

"Sounds like the perfect threesome opportunity," TheRisenThunderBird said.

"Rather than focus on ships," RedElite91 said, "we need to focus on the lore of Remnant."

"We're getting that throughout the series anyways."

"But I want it now!"

TheSoundofStars sighed. "This is getting us nowhere. If we want to narrow down the options, then we'll need to divide ourselves into larger groups."

Later that day, everyone was standing in a field.

"Alright," TheSoundofStars said. "Each group will present their idea, then we will all vote on the best one. Feels Army," make your case."

Patmaster1995, LordHarza, and Vinpap all rose. "Thank you," Patmaster1995 said. "As you all know, no one died in Volume 4. Because of this, there is not enough feels material to fill an entire hiatus. In order for us to supply you all with a healthy supply of feels, we need a canon scene with a death in it. We propose that a side character have their own episode, and be killed at the end of it. We must sacrifice them for the good of the subreddit. Consider voting for our idea. Thank you."

"Alright," TheSoundofStars said. "Next up is . . . wait a minute. Does anyone else hear that rumbling?"

Suddenly, _Gioachino Rossini - William Tell Overture_ began to play. Sure enough, the Lancaster calvary was arriving. The all rode down the field on their horses. Zeebor, GYUZ, itmakessenseincontext, stranker21, WarrenDSherman, and all the rest of them were charging in.

"Oh no," HalcyonTraveler whispered.

"Shit," adel123456789 whispered.

They stopped in front of the gathering.

"Attention non-lancaster peasants!" Zeebor said. "Many of you may doubt our ways, but we truly believe that this episode should focus on developing Lancaster. We were given hints of the ship during Volume 4-"

"No we weren't!" someone shouted.

"-so it would make sense to continue developing it in between Volumes," Zeebor continued. "This ship needs more attention after Renora got so much of it during Volume 4, so now the focus can be put on Lancaster."

"We will . . . consider your suggestion," TheSoundofStars said. "Does anyone else have any suggestions?"

"Those were the only groups where everyone agreed on what the episode should focus on," Menolith said.

"So . . . what do we do then?" TheSoundofStars asked.

"Maybe we should have the episode focus on Torchwick," KnightMiner115 said. "A lot of people want to see him again."

"That's a great idea," Eldi13 said.

"You're a great person," KnightMiner115 said.

"Awww. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Stop it!" Zentics said. "You guys are too adorable!"

"If there is a Torchwick episode," NeoTheMute said, "Neo needs to be in it."

"We don't have time for this," TheSoundofStars said. "Our hour is almost over. Do you have any ideas, N7Brendan?"

"I'm just the status chart guy," N7Brendan said.

TheSoundofStars sighed. "Trying to come with something that will please everyone is not easy."

"You can't please everyone," DaRealAmana said."

"Maybe we're better off just letting Miles and Kerry do their job," someone said.

"We still need to give them criticism to improve," someone else said.

"True, but we don't need to be the ones writing the show."

"So we do nothing, then?" TheSoundofStars asked.

"I guess so," Speedingturtle said.

"So then," Kuchenjaeger said, "how do we keep ourselves from going insane during the hiatus?"

Everyone remained silent.

Finally, someone said what they were all thinking. "Shit."


End file.
